Long Distance Relationship
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Nicole Edwards meets Randy Orton. They start off hot and heavy but soon there are cracks because of their busy schedules.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Edwards was a beautiful twenty-eight year old. She had light white skin, dark brown eyes and hair brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was about 5'2. She was in medical school in her second year of residency. She lived in Austin, Texas. One night after a shift she stopped at a local bar for a drink. She sat down at the bar.

"The usual Nicole?" The bartender asked.

"Yes." The bartender brought her her drink. She started drinking it.

A tall man with tattoos all up and down his arms sat at the stool next to her. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. He ordered a beer.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"I'm Randy Orton."

"Nicole Edwards."

"Nicole, that's pretty."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Are you meeting someone?"

"No I just got off work."

"Me to." "What do you do?"

"I'm a second year resident at Memorial Hospital."

"You're a doctor?"

"I will be in another two years when I complete my residency."

"What kind of doctor will you be?"

"My field cardiology."

"That's the heart right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"I saw this diner down the road."

They went to the diner. They were eating.

"I haven't been out with someone in a long time." She said. "I work all the time."

"I can relate." "I'm on the road a lot."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"What's that?"

"I work for a company called World Wrestling Entertainment." "We go to different states and different countries and put on wrestling matches for people."

"That sounds interesting."

"It is."

Randy walked Nicole back to her car.

"It was really nice meeting you." Randy said.

"It was nice meet you to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It became passionate very quickly.

The next thing Nicole knew they were back in Randy's hotel room. His shirt was off and he had her up against the door quickly unbuttoning hers. It wasn't like her to do something like this but Randy turned her on. He pulled down her shirt and began slowly kissing her down her body. She felt like her body was on fire. He kneeled as he when lower. "You're so soft." "So creamy." He licked her abs. "Randy." She moaned out. "Mmmm, so good on my tongue." He said. He did her jeans and pulled them off, leaving her in her red bra and panties. He stood back up. They kissed. As they did she took off his belt and undid his jeans. As she pulled off his boxers she looked down. She looked up and smiled. He smirked. They kissed. He picked her. Her legs went around his waist. They went in the bedroom. As he laid her down on the bed he undid her bra. He got a condom out of the nightstand drawer. They kissed. "Ohhhh." She moaned against his lips as she felt his hand go inside her panties and slip inside her. "I love your moans." "I want more." He said. He went down by her legs and took off her panties. "Ohhhh, god." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. "Ohhhh, Randy, ohhhh, ohhhh, my god." "Ohhhh, mmmmmm, mmmmmmm, Randy." She moaned giving in. He came up to her mouth. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "You are so sexy." He mumbled against her lips as they kissed. He kissed her acrossed her neck. Her arms were around his back. She could feel his muscles. "Harder." She moaned out. He went faster. "Ahhhh." She moaned. "Uhhhn." They kissed. "Nicole." He groaned against her lips. "Oh, Randy." She moaned against his lips. She reached down and grabbed his ass. "That feels amazing, don't stop." She said. "Yes, yes, ohhhh, my god, Randy." "Oh Nicole." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"Stay." He said.

"Alright." They kissed.

Randy woke up the next morning. Nicole wasn't there but a note was by his bed. It read.

I had to leave for work. I had great time last night. You were amazing. Call me. – Nicole

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole and Randy hadn't seen each other since their night together a month ago but they'd talked to each other every day. They'd really gotten to know each other through those conversations. Nicole was at the hospital on her break. She was watching Smackdown in the break room. Her best friend Jody came in.

"Watching your man?" Jody asked.

"He's not my man."

"You talk about him all the time." "You talk to him all the time." "You say you connect with him more then you ever had anyone." "He's your man."

"I do miss him."

"Him or the sex?" She said smiling.

"Him."

Nicole got home at around 3:30 in the morning. She'd been home for about five minutes. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hey honey." "What are you still doing up?" "It's twenty-five till four."

"Here it's only twenty-five till three."

"Oh right, you're in New York." "Still though, aren't you tired?"

"I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"Aw."

"How was work?"

"Good." "My feet are killing me though."

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be in Texas Friday and Saturday for autograph signings." "I want to see you."

"I have to work on Friday till four in the afternoon." "Can you come by after that about five?"

"Yeah."

"Saturday I'm supposed to work a twelve hour. "Four AM to four PM." "I'll ask Jody if she can switch me for her Sunday shift."

"Tell her I'll give her two-hundred dollars if she does."

"Ok."

"Well I'm gonna get off of her and go to bed."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next afternoon Nicole was at work. She went up to Jody.

"Jody I need a huge favor." She said.

"What?"

"I'll work your nightshift for the next two Sundays if you take my shift this Saturday."

"Is not your boyfriend coming to town?" She said smiling.

"Yes he is." "He said to tell you he'll give you two-hundred dollars if you cover my shift."

"Tell your lover boy he's got a deal."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

That Friday Nicole got home at around 4:30. She was planning on changing out of her work clothes and waiting for Randy but she sat down on her couch and fell asleep. She was awakened by knocking at the front door. She got up and answered it.

"Randy." She said. "Come in." He went in.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but it's ok."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." "I was gonna change out of my work clothes before you got here." "I know I look like hell."

"You look beautiful." They kissed. "I've been waiting to do that."

"Me to."

Later that night they were taking a bubble bath together. Candles were lit. Randy was sitting behind her.

"This is so much better then the phone." Randy said.

"Yeah."

"Although we do have fun on the phone sometimes to."

"Sometimes." She said smiling.

"I can touch you now." She felt his hand going up her leg. "I can feel you." "I've thought about our night together every day." He started kissing the back of her neck. "Tasting your skin, feeling your body." "Touching your…

"Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his hand slip inside her.

"Hearing your moans." He went faster.

"Mmmmmmmm."

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Nicole?"

"Randy, ohhhhh." She moaned giving in.

The next morning when Nicole woke up Randy wasn't next to her. She could smell food cooking downstairs. She went downstairs into the kitchen. Randy turned away from the stove and looked at her.

"You're up." He said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Randy you didn't have to make breakfast."

"I was hungry." She went up to him.

"Thank you." They kissed.

They spent the day just hanging out. They were laying on the couch. She was on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her.

"I have to get you up to Missouri some time." Randy said.

"That sounds fun if I can get time off." "I have a feeling our schedules won't match up a lot."

"Well when they do I'm taking you to my house." "I'll take you for a ride on my Harley."

"Your Harley." "You own a motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him. "You should not ride one of those."

"It's fun."

"Not if you've seen some of the motorcycle accident victims I've seen."

"If we went for a ride I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

They both fell asleep. Randy woke up a few hours later and looked at his watch.

"Shit." He said. "Nicole get up." "I gotta go." She got off of him. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's fine."

"My autograph signing's over at eight." "I'm gonna go to the hotel and pick some stuff up after that then I'll be here."

"Ok." "Have fun."

"I will." He kissed her. "I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He left.

It was around nine o' clock when Nicole heard the front door open. She was making dinner.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"I'm in the kitchen." Randy came into the kitchen. "Hi honey."

"Hi." They kissed.

"How did it go?"

"It was fun."

"Good." "Dinner's almost ready."

It was one in the morning. Nicole went down to the kitchen for a snack. She was in her bra and panties. She ate some grapes and put them back in the refrigerator when she closed the door Randy was standing there in his boxers.

"Jesus!" She yelled as she jumped. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." "What are you doing?"

"I was hungry."

"Yeah?" "So am I." He said smirking at her. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He picked her up, sat her on the kitchen table and undid her bra. He broke the kiss and opened the fridge.

"What do you doing?"

He got out a can of whipped cream and sprayed some on her chest. "I told you I was hungry." He started licking the whipped cream off of her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He licked her clean. They kissed. "That was so good." He said in-between kisses. She took the whipped cream can and sprayed some on his abs. "Nicole." He groaned as she licked it off. "Come here." She said. They kissed. He laid her back on the table getting on top of her. She felt him take off her panties. She took off his boxers. "I want you." She mumbled against his lips. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt him slip inside her and start to move. "Nicole." He groaned. He went faster. "Ohhhh, Randy, don't stop." She moaned. "I love it when you say that." He said. They kissed. "Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, oh my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "God, Nicole." He groaned giving in.

After a few minutes they went back upstairs. She was laying on his chest. He was holding her. She looked at him.

"Randy what is this?" She asked.

"What?"

"This." "Us." "What is this?"

"Well, my girlfriend and I just had amazing sex downstairs."

"Girlfriend?" She said smiling.

"Yes." They kissed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed. Nicole and Randy had Randy had seen each other four times in that period of time. Nicole was at work . An ambulance just came in with a patient.

"Nicole that one's yours." The supervising doctor said.

"What do we got?"

"Sixty year old male, signs of cardiac arrest and breathing difficulties." Nicole stabilized him and went on with her night .

Two hours later Nicole was just finishing up with another patient when another doctor came to get her.

"Nicole your cardiac arrest patient is crashing." She said.

Nicole went to him. She'd been working on him for twenty minutes but nothing was working.

"Give me the paddles." She said to the other doctor helping her. "Charging." "Clear." The paddles shocked him. It did nothing. "Charge again."

The supervising doctor came in. "How long has this patient been down?" She asked.

"Twenty minutes."

"Call it."

"No." "I can bring him back."

"Dr. Edwards." She said sternly.

Nicole stopped working on the man. "Time of death, 3:01 AM." It was the first time she'd ever lost a patient.

When she got home an hour later she broke down crying.

Randy was awakened in his hotel by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Randy." Nicole said tearfully.

"Nicole?" "What's wrong?"

"It was so terrible."

"What was?" "What's wrong?"

"My patient died tonight."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not." "I'm sorry to wake you but I need you."

"It's ok." "Everything's gonna be alright." "I'm here."

The next morning Nicole was at work. Randy walked into the hospital and went up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Dr. Nicole Edwards." He said.

Nicole got confused when she got called to the front desk. Her jaw dropped when she saw Randy standing there.

"Baby." She said surprised.

"Hi." They hugged and kissed.

"What are you doing here?" "I thought you were on a flight home for your day off."

"I didn't want to go home." "I wanted to see you."

"Here." She got her house key off the ring and handed it to him. "My shift ends at five." "Make yourself at home." "I gotta go." She kissed him.

When she got home later that evening she smelled food cooking. She went into the kitchen.

"Oh good." Randy said. "You're home." "Dinner's almost ready."

"You didn't have to make dinner."

"I wanted to." They kissed.

After dinner they were sitting on the couch. He was holding her.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"You mean from last night?"

"Yeah."

"I still feel bad but it's gonna be a big part of the job." "I have to learn to bottle the emotions."

"It's ok to have emotions."

"I'm just glad you're here." "I know we don't get to see each other a lot but you're here when I really need you." She looked at him. "That means so much to me."

"When I heard you crying last night it broke my heart." "I knew I had to come see you." "I love you Nicole."

She smiled. "I love you too Randy." They kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole was excited today. Randy was coming in. They hadn't seen each other in two months but they talked to each other every chance they got. Randy was going at be at Nicole's when she got off work. She just gotten to work. The supervising doctor came up to her with a man she'd never seen before. He looked at be about Nicole's age. He was tall with light green eyes and sandy colored short hair. He was muscular.

"Dr. Edwards, this is a new transfer, Dr. Mike Schapiro." The supervising doctor said. "He's going to be shadowing you for the day to learn the ropes." She walked away.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said. "I'm Nicole."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Let's get started."

It was around lunchtime. Nicole was about to take her break.

"Hey Nicole." Mike said. "Want to grab lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Sure."

They went to the cafeteria and were sitting down a table.

"So what's your field?" She asked.

"Cardiology."

"Me to." "Why did you transfer if you don't mind me asking?"

"I hated the supervising doctor the last place I was at in Cleveland." He didn't like me either." "I don't understand why that man went into medicine." "He hates people." "I've had CO's that were lesser pricks then him."

"What's a CO?"

"Commanding Officer." "I'm ex-Navy."

"My boyfriend's an ex-Marine."

"Does he work at the hospital?"

"No." "He's a professional wrestler."

"Like WWE?"

"Yes." "His name's Randy."

"The guy with the tattoos all up and down his arms, does that RKO thing?"

"That's him."

"I've heard of him."

"Are you married?"

"No but I did get left at the altar."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." "It's been a year and a half." "So as you can imagine I'm a little guy shy about dating."

When Nicole got home Randy was at the door waiting for her.

"Baby." She said smiling. They hugged and kissed.

"Hi." "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me to." "I gotta lay down for awhile."

"Go upstairs and put on some comfy clothes." "We'll lay on the couch together."

"Sounds good."

"Want me to fix you some tea?"

"Sure."

When Nicole came back downstairs Randy had the tea all ready for her. He laid down.

"Come here." He said. She took a sip of her tea and laid down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. For awhile they just laid there. He kissed her temple. "I love this."

"Me to." "It's great."

"I love you."

She looked at him. "I love you too." They kissed.

"How would you feel about transferring to a hospital in St. Louis?"

"St. Louis?"

"I want you to move in with me." "I've thought about it a lot."

"It's not that I wouldn't love to live with you."

"But?"

"But, I had to work really hard to get into the hospital I'm in." "Once I'm a doctor if still want to I'll try and get a job in St. Louis."

"Try?"

"Well honey, I can't just apply to a hospital." "I mean I could but it's better if you're offered a job."

"Well who knows, maybe by that time you'll be Dr. Orton."

"You think about that stuff?"

"Yeah, I mean not for awhile but yeah."

"What else do you think about?"

"You carrying our child someday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "You'd look fabulous pregnant." "I've never fallen so hard for anyone, it's not my style." "You're special."

They ended up falling asleep.

When they woke up the next morning Randy made them breakfast. It was Nicole's day off. They were sitting at the kitchen table. She smirked at him.

"What?" He said.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Give me five minutes."

Randy was upstairs sitting up in bed in just his boxers waiting for Nicole. She came in wearing a black lace nightgown.

"Come here." Randy said. She went to the foot of the bed and crawled up to him. They kissed. She straddled him and grinded against him. "Uhnn." He groaned. Nicole's cell phone started to ring.

"One second baby." She got off the bed and answered her phone. "Hello?" "You're kidding?" "Now?" "Ok." "I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Randy. "I have to go to work."

"No."

"Yes." "I'm sorry." She quickly changed her clothes.

"Baby, I want you."

"I don't know what to tell you besides, there's lotion in the nightstand." She kissed him. "I don't know when I'll be back." "I love you."

"I love you too." She left. "Damn it."


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole had just gotten home from work. It was a busy day. She went upstairs changed into her pajamas. She went down into the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. Five minutes later her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"How was your day?"

"Busy." "My feet hurt." "How was your autograph signing?"

"Good."

"How many women hit on you?"

"Oh, just one or two hundred." He said jokingly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I told all of them, I'm in love with an amazing woman and she's the only one I want."

"Aw."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait for this weekend."

"Me either." "I love watching my baby in action." "I'm also looking forward to meeting your dad."

"He's looking forward to meeting you to." "I'm looking forward to it to." "I can't wait for him to meet you." "He says you're beautiful." "I've sent him pictures." "I told him pictures don't do you justice."

"You're so sweet."

"Nicole."

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Randy." She laughed.

"Are you wearing that black lacie thing?"

"I only wear that for you." "I'm in my pajamas."

"I bet you look hot in them."

"Are you horny honey?"

"Well yeah, we didn't get to have sex the last time I saw you."

"I know."

"I still want you."

"This weekend you can have me as many times as you want."

"I might not be able to wait." "I may have to have you in my locker room shower."

"Ooh, sounds like fun."

"It will be." "Especially when you moan my name over and over." "You know how much I love that."

"I love the reasons why I do."

"What are those reasons?"

"You're amazingly skilled in bed." "Especially with your tongue."

"Is it the weekend yet?" "You're turning me on."

"Not yet."

Two nights later Nicole, Jody and Mike had all just gotten off work. Mike offered to take them out for drinks.

"Want another beer Nic?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Nicole said.

"Jody?"

"Sure." Jody said.

"I'll be right back." He went to the bar.

"I can't believe it." Jody said.

"What?" Nicole said.

"Mike likes you."

"What?" "No he doesn't."

"He does so." "He's completely smitten with you."

"He knows I'm dating Randy."

"I'm not saying he'll try anything, I'm just saying he likes you."

"I come bearing beers." Mike said coming back to the table.

Nicole was supposed to be on a plane to St Louis. She was at the hospital. She took a break to call Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Hi."

"Nicole?" "Aren't you supposed to be on the plane?" "Are you on the air phone?"

"No." "Honey, I have some bad news." "I can't make it this weekend." "One of the other doctors had a family emergency and I have to fill in."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Nicole." He said irritated.

"Randy I know you were looking forward to this weekend." "I was to but I don't have a choice."

"I'll just see you when I see you then I guess."

"I love you."

"Yeah bye." He hung up.

She hung up and sighed. "Damn it." She said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked coming into the break room.

"No." "Just the joys of a long distance relationship."

"If you ever wanna talk I'm here."

"Thanks Mike."


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

 _It was the day after Nicole told Randy that she couldn't make it to St. Louis. She was at work. Jody came walking up to her holding flowers._

" _Jody, this is so sudden." Nicole said jokingly._

" _They'd not from me but they're addressed to you."_

 _Nicole took them and opened the card. It read._

 _I'm sorry I got angry last night. I didn't mean it. I love you. – Randy_

Nicole and Randy had seen each other three times since then. Tomorrow night he was coming into town to go to a fundraiser with her for the hospital. Nicole and Jody were out to lunch.

"I bet you can't for tomorrow night." Jody said.

"I can't."

"How's long's it been since you last saw each other?"

"A little over a month." "I have to pick up my dress from the cleaners after work."

"Just try not to have sex with him on the dance floor." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha." "I'd never give up being a doctor but part of me wishes I could just quit and go on the road with him."

"I know."

"I'd never do it though."

"Nope you like helping to much."

"Yeah but I've never been so in love with anyone either."

Later that night Nicole was at home. She was getting ready for bed. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Must you tease me like that?" He said jokingly.

"All I said was I'm getting ready for bed."

"You know what the thought of you and a bed does to me."

"Tell me all about it tomorrow."

"I can't wait for tomorrow." "You're gonna look so beautiful in your dress." "What color is it again?"

"Red." "Do you have your suit?"

"Yep." "I picked it up this morning."

"You're gonna look so handsome." "I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"Are you gonna dream about me?"

"Yeah."

"Am I gonna be naked?"

She laughed. "Do you want to be?"

"Yeah, I want you to be naked to."

"I'll see what I can do." "I love you."

"I love you too." "See you tomorrow night."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day Nicole was all happy walking around the hospital.

"Someone looks happy today." Mike said.

"I am."

"Would it have something to do with Randy coming tonight?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to meet him."

Later that night Nicole went to the banquet hall where they were having the fundraiser. Randy was meeting her there.

"You look really nice." Mike said to Nicole.

"Thank you." "You look nice to." Nicole's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said answering it.

"Hi Nicole." Randy said.

"Are you almost here?"

"I've been trying to call you all day." "Didn't you get any of my voicemails?"

"I had my phone is my locker until my shift was over." "I haven't checked my voicemails."

"They added another show to the schedule this morning."

"You can't make it?"

"No." "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She said trying to hide that she was upset.

"You're upset."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "I'm sorry." "I wanted to be there."

"It's not your fault." "I gotta go." She hung up and went outside.

Nicole had been outside on a bench crying for five minutes. Mike came out and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No." She said tearfully. She sniffled.

"This isn't about just tonight is it?"

"No." "I just don't know if Randy and I are going to work." "This long distance thing is hard." "When we are together, it's so great." "I love him so much but I don't know if either of us can take this."

"It's ok." He grabbed her hand and held it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole and Randy had made up. It had been three weeks since their fight. Randy was coming into town. He had two days off and was spending them with Nicole. Her car was in the shop so Mike had given her a ride to work. Her shift was just ending. Mike came up to her.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"She won't be needing a ride." Randy said from behind them. "I got her." Nicole turned around and smiled.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She said happily.

"I took an earlier flight." They hugged and kissed.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"So this is Randy." Mike said.

"Oh, Randy, this is my friend Mike." "Mike, this is my boyfriend Randy."

"It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Randy said. They shook hands.

"Well I'll see you guys later."

"Alright." Nicole said.

Nicole and Randy got in Randy's car.

"When will your car be ready?" Randy asked.

"It's ready now but I don't have any money to pay for it until the end of the week."

"Do they take checks?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get it." "I'll pay for it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Thank you honey." She kissed him.

"You're welcome."

There were clothes all over Nicole's bedroom floor. She and Randy were laying in bed. Nicole sighed happily..

"Yeah." Randy said smirking.

"That was amazing." She kissed him. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too."

"It's times like this when all my doubts about us seem so stupid."

"Doubts?"

"Don't you ever have doubts about us?"

"Sometimes."

"The long distance thing?" He got a look on his face like he didn't want to say anything. "It's ok honey, you can say it."

"Yeah." "I love you but it's hard sometimes."

"I know."

"Like you said though, during times like this I don't know why I feel that way because being with you here, now is perfect."

The next day was Nicole's day off. She and Randy were spending the day relaxing together on the couch. They just started a movie. Her cell phone rang. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Bye." He said annoyed.

"What do you mean bye?"

"I know that's the hospital, so bye."

She got up to answer the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Ok." "I'm on my way." She hung up. "I've gotta go."

"Of course you do." He said irritated. He sat up.

"What?"

"Nothing Nicole, just go." "Don't spend any time with your boyfriend who you rarely get to see, just go."

"I don't have a choice Randy." She said getting angry.

"Fine."

"Fine." She went upstairs changed her clothes and left without saying anything.

Nicole got home at around two o'clock in the morning. Randy was sitting up waiting for her.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked.

"Nicole sit down, we need to talk." She sat down next to him.

"Yeah we do." "We've been together six months Randy and in that time all we've done is fight and make up." "I'm tired of it."

"So am I."

"I love you but I don't... "I don't think this is gonna work." She said with tears in her eyes. "Both of our schedules are to hectic to be with each other."

"You're right." "Unless you come on the road with me."

"I can't do that."

"I know."

"So we both agree it's over?"

"Yeah." He picked up his bag that was beside the couch already packed. "Bye."

"Bye." He left. She put her hands to her face and started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three months since Nicole and Randy had broken up. She threw herself into her work to help with the pain of the break up but she still thought about him sometimes. She was in the hospital cafeteria on her lunch break. Mike came up to her table.

"Mind if I sit?" Mike asked.

"Not at all." He sat down. "Have you been as busy I am today?"

"Yes." "It's crazy." "Nicole what are you doing next weekend?"

"Hopefully not working extra hours." "I can't wait to have a job with mostly steady hours."

"You and me both." "Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me next Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Great." "Is eight good for you?"

"Yes."

"What kind of food do you like?"

"I know this great Italian place on Cedar Road."

"What kind of movie do you wanna go see?"

"A scary one." "I bet you thought I was gonna say something romantic." "I do like those movies to."

"Alright." "Why don't we both look at what's playing and get back to each other."

"Ok."

After her shift Nicole was in the hospital locker room changed back into her street clothes. Jody came in.

"Hey Jody." Nicole said.

"Hi."

"Mike asked me out during lunch."

"I knew it." "I knew it." She said smiling. "I told you he liked you." "What did you say?"

"I said yes." "We're going to dinner and a movie next Saturday."

"I guess you'll be able to solve the age-old debate."

"What age-old debate?"

"Who fucks better, Marine or Navy men?"

Nicole laughed. "Jody it's our first date."

"Did you or did you not let Randy do you on the first date?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"It just was."

Two days later Randy was in Austin for an autograph signing. He was sitting in his car at a red light. He looked to the street to his left and remembered that road was the one to turn down to go to Nicole's house.

Later that night Nicole was sitting at her house on her pajamas. A really bad thunderstorm was happening outside with heavy rain. She heard a knock at her door and got up to answer it. There stood Randy, dripping wet and soaked through.

"Are you crazy?" She said shocked that was standing there. "Get in here." He went in. "What the hell are you doing?" "I'll go get you a towel." She went to go get it. He stopped her and kissed her. His lips were as cold as ice but she still liked it. She kissed him back. She took off his shirt. He took her by the hand and led her upstairs. They went into the bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the counter, opened up the shower and turned on the water. When he came back her she undid his jeans and pulled down. As they kissed again he took off her top and bottoms. "Come here." He said. He picked her up and carried her into the shower. They both stood under the water for a few seconds. He kissed her and got down on his knees. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. "Mmmmm, Randy, oh my god." He went faster. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, yes, Randy." She moaned giving in. He stood back up and turned her around entering her from behind. He moved slowly. "God I've missed that." He said. He kissed the back of her neck and squeezed her breasts. "I want you." He went faster. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Oh Randy, ohhhh my god." She moaned. After a few more seconds he turned her around and lifted her off the ground. He slipped inside her and started to move. They kissed. "Tell me you love me." He said breathlessly. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He went faster. "Nicole." He groaned. "Ohhhh, Randy yes, ohhhh, my god Randy." She moaned giving in.

After they got out of the shower they went to bed together. Randy holding her again was a great feeling but in the back for her mind you knew that what happened was nothing more then a booty call.

* * *

 **There will be a time jump in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Three years had passed. Randy was going back to his hotel room holding a cup holder with two cups of coffee and banana muffins. He unlocked the door and went inside.

"Babe, are you awake?"

"Yeah." A woman's voice said from the bedroom. Mickie James was sitting up in the bed. She and Randy had been seeing each other for the last six months. They were very happy together.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yes I did." He went over to her. They kissed. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Coffee." He said handing her her cup. "Two sugars and cream."

"Thank you." "What's in the bag?"

"Your favorite, banana muffins."

"Honey, thank you."

"You're welcome." "You're still coming home with me this weekend right?"

"Yes." I can't wait."

"Me either." "Wanna take a shower with me?" He said smirking.

"I have an autograph signing in a half hour."

"All the more reason to take a shower with me." "It'll save time."

"How is us having amazing, incredible sex gonna save me time?"

"I'll make it quick."

""Ten minutes tops."

"You've got a deal beautiful."

"Alright, go turn on the water." She kissed him.

Nicole now lived in Chicago. She was officially a doctor at Mercy Hospital and she loved it. She hadn't seen Randy since the last time they had sex. She'd been engaged for the last year. She'd been with her fiancee for three. Her alarm clock started to ring. She reached over and hit snooze. She got up. When her feet hit the hardwood floor it was freezing.

 _"Not again."_ She thought.

Nicole went downstairs to the basement to check the furnace. It wasn't working again. When she went back up to the living room she heard the alarm clock go off again. It went off.

"Baby can you bring down my robe?" She yelled up. She went into the kitchen.

Mike came into the kitchen a few seconds later. "It's freezing in here Nic." "The furnace is broken again isn't it?" He said as he handed her her robe.

"Yep."

"That's it, we're getting a new one." "I'll call during lunch."

"I may have to skip lunch today." I'm pretty booked up with patients." She started to make the coffee. Mike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't say good morning yet." She looked back at him. They kissed. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"One more month."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"Me either." "It'll be so sexy to call you Dr. Shapiro to."

Nicole and Mike worked for the same hospital. She was about to take her break. It was time for Mike to take his to. They spotted each other.

"Come here." He said. They went into a room where beds were set up for staff members and nurses who were working double shifts. They were alone. "I called for a new furnace they'll deliver it at six tonight."

"Thank god."

"I know." "It sucks to have a broken furnace in January."

"Yeah." Mike got up and locked the door. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to do this." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid her down on a bed and got on top of her.

She broke the kiss. "Honey."

"What?" "We've never been caught."

"We've only done it in here twice."

"And we've never been caught."

"Michael Taylor Shapiro, you're so bad."

"You love me anyway, right?"

"So much."

"Besides, it's been awhile and how are we supposed to try for a baby if we don't have sex?"

"You're right." They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole was dropping Mike off at the airport. He was going to a medical conference in New York. For the weekend. Nicole was going to one next week in Los Angeles. They were outside in the car.

"I wish you were going to." Mike said.

"Me to." "I'll see you Sunday night." They kissed. "Be safe."

"I will." "Stay out of trouble." He said jokingly.

"I only plan on throwing one or two wild parties while you're gone." She said smiling.

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." Mike got out of the car and got his suitcase out of the back.

Nicole went to a coffee shop. It was her day off. As she was waiting for her order she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around. Her jaw dropped when she saw Randy.

"Randy, oh my god." She said surprised.

"I thought that was you." Randy said smiling. "Come here." They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"Ms." "Your coffee." The woman behind the counter said.

After Randy got his order he and Nicole found a table.

"What are you doing in Chicago?" Randy asked.

"I live here now." "After I finished my residency I got offered a job out here." "Why are you here?"

"Autograph signings today and tomorrow."

"Cool."

"So you're a full-fledged doctor now?"

"Yep." "I love it." "I love where I work." "I'm on a regular work schedule for the most part." "I might get called in for an emergency or something but it rarely happens."

"How long you have been married?" He said motioning to her ring.

"I'm not married yet." "I've been engaged for a year." "The wedding's in three weeks."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What's his name?"

"Do you remember Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Him." "What about you?" "Anyone special in your life?"

"I'm seeing a woman I work with."

"What's her name?"

"Mickie."

"That's great."

"I have to run but it was great seeing you."

"You to." He got up and left.

The next night Randy was at a diner eating dinner. He was sitting at the counter and happened to look over his shoulder and saw Nicole sitting at a booth. He told the waitress he was moving, picked up his plate and went over to Nicole.

"You've gotta stop following me around." He said jokingly.

"Hey." She said smiling. "Sit down." He sat down. "I see I'm not the only one who likes this place."

"Here for dinner?"

"Yeah." "I just got off work."

"How was work?"

"Good." Nicole's food came. They were talking. "Randy, why did you leave?"

"You mean the morning after we…

"Yeah."

"I needed to be with you that night." "I missed you." "When I woke up the next morning I knew it would be painful for both of us, so I left." "Part of me still wishes it would've worked."

"It's neither of our faults." "We just live different lives."

"Yeah." "It wasn't a very good relationship." "We spent more time fighting then we did happy."

Randy walked Nicole to her car.

"It wasn't all bad." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Us." "It wasn't all bad."

"We had good times."

"I still remember how you came to be with me after I lost my patient."

"You needed me."

"You've got a good heart."

"That wasn't the only good thing about our relationship I remember." He said smirking at her.

"Yeah." "That was good to." She said smiling.

"Better then Mike?"

She laughed loud. "Randy stop."

"I liked it better when you told me not to."

"You're bad."

"You're still as beautiful as ever." He started to drift closer to her lips. His cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" "Hey baby." He walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole was sitting at home. She was leaving for Los Angeles tomorrow to go to the medical conference for the weekend. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Jody said.

"Hey."

"I just wanted you to know, I just confirmed my flight and hotel so I'll see you at the wedding in two weeks."

"Well even if I would've had to pay for myself you would've been coming." "I can't get married without you."

"Well seems how I'm the maid of honor, no you can't."

"How are things down in Texas?"

"Good."

"You'll never guess who I ran into last weekend."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"Your ex."

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"Good."

"Is he still cute?"

"Very." "Well I gotta go." "I gotta get up early for my flight tomorrow."

"Ok." "See you at the wedding."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "Bye."

"Bye."

In Milwaukee, Wisconsin Randy was just leaving the arena. He was riding with AJ Styles. AJ was driving. Randy was in the passenger seat.

"AJ, do you remember that girl I dated a few years ago?" "We broke up because of scheduling conflicts."

"The chick who was studying to be a doctor?"

"Yeah."

"What was her name?"

"Nicole." "I ran into her twice when I was in Chicago last week." "She lives there now." "She's a doctor." "When we talked it was like nothing had changed between us." "I love Mickie but me and Nicole… "I don't know." "I could just be feeling this way because she told me she's getting married, soon to."

"Look Randy, I wouldn't worry about it." "It's not like you're gonna see her again." "So even if you did feel something it'll pass."

"You're right."

The next morning Nicole was in her bathroom getting ready to go to the airport. She opened the medicine cabinet to get more toothpaste and saw a pregnancy test she'd been saving. She hoped she'd get to use it soon. When she closed the cabinet she saw Mike standing behind her in the mirror and jumped.

"Sorry." He said. Staring at that pregnancy test again huh?"

"You know me to well."

"One day soon." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "There'll will be a baby in here." "You're gonna be the best mom ever." "You know this isn't fair." "I had to go to snowy, cold New York City for my medical conference." "You get to go to sunny California."

"Well in two weeks we'll both be in the Caribbean for our honeymoon."

"Yeah but I don't plan on spending that much time outside." He said smiling.

Nicole was in California. She drove by the hall she was supposed to go to tonight so see would know where she was going. She went back to the hotel to relax for awhile. As she was waiting on the elevator Randy came up beside her.

"I can't believe this." He said.

"Me either." "What are the chances?" The elevator dinged. They got on.

"What floor?"

"Five." He pressed five for her and six for him. "Let me guess." "You're here on wrestling business."

"A house show tonight, an autograph signing tomorrow."

"So your girlfriend's here?"

"No she's at a photoshoot in Miami." "Why are you here?"

"Medical conference."

"Is Mike here to?"

"No." The elevator dinged. "See ya."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole couldn't sleep so she decided to go down to the hotel pool. When she got there Randy was in the water.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi."

"How's the water?"

"Great." She got in and swam over to Randy. "How was your medical thing?"

"Boring."

"Is this your first time in California?"

"Yeah." "I like it."

"Are you excited for your wedding?"

"Yeah."

"What's your married name gonna be?"

"Schapiro."

"You're gonna look beautiful in your wedding dress." "I used to think about that a lot." "Of course someone else was the groom back then."

"I wonder who that was." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. She broke it. "I have to go."

"Don't go." "Spend the night with me."

They went back to Randy's room. As soon as the door closed they were against the wall kissing passionately again. He took off her top and bottom. She pulled down his trunks. He lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. They looked into each other's eyes as he slipped inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned as he moved slowly. They kissed. "I've been thinking about you all week." He said. He lifted her off the wall. They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. She rolled him on his back and started kissing him down his body. "Ohhhh." He moaned when he felt her mouth moving between his legs. "Slower baby." He said. She did as he said. Five minutes later she started going faster. "Uhhhh-hmmmm." He groaned. "Nicole." "Nicole." "Ooohhhh-ahhhhh." "Oh yeah." "Oh my god." He groaned giving in. She came back up to him. He rolled her on her back. His hands slowly slid up to her breasts. She moaned as he squeezed them. They kissed. He kissed the middle of her chest. "Randy." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the wonderful feeling it was giving her. After a few minutes he came back up to her, slipped back inside her and started to move. They kissed. "Randy." She moaned. "Nicole." He groaned. "Harder." She said. He went faster. "Mmmmm, oh my god, don't stop." She moaned. "God I love hearing you say that." "Uhhhh, it turns me on." He groaned. "Ohhhh, Randy, oh my god, yes." "Oh Randy." She moaned giving in. "Nicole." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Nicole woke up and got dressed.

"Randy wake up." She said.

He opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning." "Listen we need to talk about what happened last night but I don't have time right now." "When do you have to be at your autograph signing?"

"Not till six."

"I'll be done at around noon." "Can I come back?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go." She left.

As Nicole was driving she began to think about her relationship with Mike. She thought of the night he proposed to her.

 _Flashback_

 _Nicole and Mike had just finished their residency. They were on a date at one of their favorite piers. Nicole had gotten offered a job at a hospital in Chicago. It was nighttime._

" _Nicole, I have something to tell you." Mike said._

" _What?"_

" _I've been offered a job." "Actually I was offered one last week when you were." "I just didn't know how to tell you."_

" _How far away is it?"_

" _Well… He said with a worried look on his face. "It's in Chicago with you." He said smiling. "At the exact same hospital."_

" _Mike, don't scare me like that." She said smiling._

" _The reason I waited to tell you is because last week I flew to Chicago to do some house hunting." "I found one and I liked it." "If you like it I wanna put an offer on it."_

" _You wanna live together?"_

" _Not just that." He got down on one knee, took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. "I want to get married." "I love you Nicole." "Will you marry me?"_

" _Yes."_

 _End Of Flashback_

After she was done doing what she had to do she went back to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

They sat on the couch and look at each other. Before either of them could blink they were kissing. He laid her back on the couch and got on top of her. His body was right up against hers. She broke the kiss.

"We can't do this." She said.

"We already did do this."

"Mmmm." She moaned as he kissed her again. She broke it again. "Yeah but I came here to talk, so get off me." He got off of her. She sat up. "Randy look, last night was, fantastic." "You always were amazing in bed but it takes more then great sex to make a relationship work."

"Maybe it could be different this time."

"I won't lie to you and say I slept with you just out of purely sexual feelings last night, I didn't."

"I didn't either." "We might be able to make it work this time."

"How?" "Yes I have a regular work schedule now but that doesn't change the fact that we'd be away from each other all the time." "I live in Chicago." "You live in Missouri." "We've tried, it just doesn't work." "Besides, you love your girlfriend and I love Mike."

"Maybe your right."

"We did have a lot of good times but do you remember the fights we had?" "I don't wanna do that again."

"Me either."

"I'm gonna go."

"Wait." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye." She left.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months had passed. Nicole and Mike were now married. They were both getting over food poisoning. Mike was in the bathroom shaving. Nicole came running in.

"Sorry." She said as she got down on her knees in front of the toilet and lifted the lid. She started to throw up.

"Aw, honey." Damn food poisoning." "You should stay home."

"I can't." "I have to many patients.

"They can get someone to cover for you."

"Mike it's not like I have anything contagious."

"Ok but if you feel to bad promise me you'll come home."

"I promise." She flushed the toilet and stood up.

"Wanna meet up for lunch today?"

"I'll let you know." "Scoot over I need to brush my teeth."

"Good." "Then I can give you a kiss."

"I can't believe it's already been two months since we got married."

"Our honeymoon went by way to fast."

"That was a good time."

"It was amazing." "I've been thinking." "Maybe you're not sick." "Maybe you're pregnant."

"I want to be pregnant as much as you want me to be pregnant, but we both know that's not what it is." "It's wishful thinking."

"We did try a lot on our honeymoon." "We did it three times alone when you came back from California."

"Trust me, I'm not pregnant." "It's just food poisoning."

Later that night in Michigan Mickie and Randy were in his hotel room laying on the couch. He was holding her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Give me a kiss." She kissed him. "Mickie, what would you think about moving in with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's a great idea."

"Good."

Mickie got up. "Let's go celebrate." They went into the bedroom.

Meanwhile in Chicago Nicole was in her bathroom. Mike was downstairs. She was waiting on the results of her pregnancy test.

"Hey baby have you seen my- Mike said walking into the bathroom. He stopped when he saw what she was doing. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking the test?"

"I've been thinking about what you said." "I decided to take it." "I didn't want to say anything until I knew something."

"Is it time to check it?"

"Yeah." She looked at it. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant." She said shocked.

"Really?" He said happily.

"Yeah look." She said showing him the test.

"Oh my god, Nicole." He said smiling.

"I know, I can't believe it." They hugged and kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." _"Great why do I have to be pregnant around the same time I slept with Randy?" She thought. "What am I gonna do?" "I can't tell Mike the truth."_

"I'm gonna be a daddy."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since Nicole found out she was pregnant. They had a DNA center at the hospital. She went into it about an hour before her shift started. She knew the lab technician well. They were alone.

"Hey Wendy." Nicole said.

"Hi Nicole."

"I need a big favor."

"Ok."

"I know you get DNA through mouth swabs but is there any way you can get it from like a used tissue."

"It's not ideal but yes."

Nicole took a used tissue that was in a plastic bag out of her purse. "I put gloves on and got this out of my bathroom trashcan." "It's a tissue Mike used."

"The DNA test is for you?" She said shocked.

"Two weeks before Mike and I were married, I slept with an ex-boyfriend of mine." "I have no idea who the father is." "I need this kept in the strictest of confidence."

"You got it." "I'll need a blood sample from you.

She gave her sample. "How long will it take to get the results back?"

"About three days."

"Ok."

Later that night Nicole was at home. Mike was at the store. Nicole picked up her cell phone and called Jody.

"Hello?" Jody said.

"Hey Jody." Nicole said.

"Hi new mommy to be."

"That's why I'm calling."

"Oh god, is something wrong with the baby?"

"No." "The baby's fine." "I couldn't tell you this the other day because Mike was in the room." "I don't know if Mike is the father of the baby."

"You cheated on Mike?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"My ex, Randy." "It was when I went to California."

"I remember Randy." "What did Mike say?"

"He doesn't know." "I'm having a DNA done as we speak." "I should get the results back in about three days." "I don't know how I'm gonna tell him if he's not the father." "He'll be crushed." "He's so excited."

"What did Randy say?"

"I'm not telling him if I don't have to." Nicole heard Mike's key go in the lock in the front door. "I gotta go." "Mike's back." "Bye." She hung up. The front door opened.

"I'm back." Mike said.

Nicole got up. They both went into the kitchen.

"I got you these fruits and vegetables that are supposed to be good for you and the baby." Mike said.

"What are these books?" She asked noticing the other bag.

"Parenting books." "We're both new to this so we need to learn." "So we know everything about this little one." He said rubbing her stomach. He kissed her.

Three days later Nicole got a got from Wendy. She went straight to the lab.

"I have your results." Wendy said.

"What do they say?"

"The test is 99.999% accurate that Mike, is not the father

"He's not?" She said devastated.

"No, he's not." "I'm sorry Nicole."

"How am I gonna tell him?" "How am I gonna tell the father?"


	15. Chapter 15

Nicole and Mike went home that night. Nicole was so nervous.

"Mike sit down." She said. "We need to talk." They sat on the couch.

"What is it?"

"Mike." She started to cry a little. "I'm sorry."

"What?" "Did something happened to the baby?"

"No the baby's fine but it is about the baby." "Mike, you're not the baby's father." "I'm so sorry."

"You cheated on me?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Do you remember I was dating a man named Randy when I met you?"

"Yeah."

"I ran into him in California." "One thing led to another, I'm sorry."

"It's not my baby?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I already had a DNA test done."

"No!" He shouted. "How in the hell could you do this?! "You know how much I want a baby." "Do you love him?"

"No."

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

"I don't know." "Honey, I'm sorry." She said with tears streaming her cheeks. "I love you."

"I can't do this." He stood up and went upstairs. A few minutes later he came down with a packed bag.

"Mike where are you going?"

"Away from you." He left slamming the door behind him.

It'd been four days since Mike left. He wouldn't talk to her. That weekend Nicole flew to Missouri. She prayed Randy would be home because she had no other way to get in touch with him. She was relieved when she saw cars in the driveway. She went up and knocked on the door. Mickie answered it.

"Can I help you?" Mickie asked.

"Does Randy Orton live here?"

"Yes."

"I'm an old friend." "Is he home?"

"Yeah." She stepped away from the door. "Honey you've got company."

When Randy came to the door he was shocked to see Nicole.

"Nicole what are you doing here?" He said confused.

"I came to tell you something." "I can see now isn't the best time." "Meet me at my hotel in an hour I'm staying at the Holiday Inn on South Street room 357."

"I'll be there."

An hour later there was a knock on Nicole's door. She answered.

"Hi Randy, come on in." He went in. "I'll just get right to it." "I'm pregnant and you're the father." "I've already had a DNA done that has excluded Mike." "I just wanted to tell you." "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." "You can walk out that door right now and I won't blame you."

He hugged her. "How far along?"

"Nine weeks."

"I want to be involved."

"Ok." "What about Mickie?"

"She's not gonna like this." "What does Mike say?"

"He's devastated." "I think we're getting a divorce."

"You just got married didn't you?"

"Two months ago."

Randy went home.

"Mickie?" He said.

"Yeah?" She said coming down the stairs.

"I have to tell you something." "Two months ago, I cheated on you with that woman who was here earlier." He said with sorrow in his voice. "She came today to tell me that she's pregnant with my child."

Mickie smacked him in the face as hard as she could. "You bastard."

"I'm sorry." "I love you."

"Save it." "We're done." She went upstairs to pack her things.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two weeks since Mike left. He refused to talk to Nicole. She'd leave him message after message text after text and they all went unanswered. Nicole was sitting at home when the front door opened. Mike walked in.

"I'm just here to get the rest of my stuff." "Here." He said handing her a big manila envelope. She opened it. They were divorce papers.

"Mike no." She said with tears in her eyes. "Don't do this."

"I didn't do it, you did." He started to go up the stairs.

"Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." He said as they went into the bedroom. He was taking his stuff out of the drawers.

"I'm sorry."

"I know but that's not enough."

"Mike." "Mike, just stop for a second." He stopped what he doing. She kissed him. He broke it.

"Don't do this to me." "Don't make any harder then it already is."

"I don't love Randy." "I love you Mike."

"You might not love him but on some level you still have feelings for him, or else you wouldn't have slept with him."

"Isn't there anything we can do to work this out?"

"No."

"What about marriage counseling?"

"No Nicole." "I can't spend the rest of my life seeing the man who impregnated my wife." "I'm leaving town."

"What?"

"Since we have no disputes about anything our divorce should be final next week." "I asked for a transfer and it was granted." "In two weeks I'm moving to New York City." He picked up his stuff and left.

Randy was in his hotel room in Idaho. Mike had left him. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. All he could hear was crying. "Nicole what's a matter?"

She sniffled and said. "Mike filed for divorce."

"I'm sorry." "Mickie left me to." "Don't cry." "It's not good for the baby for you to be so upset."

"I know." "I'm such a bad person."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." "I couldn't even make my marriage last three months."

"That doesn't make you a bad person." "You're great." "I'm here for you."

"Thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

Three months had passed. Nicole's divorce was final. Mike was gone. Nicole kept herself busy with work. She was five months pregnant with a medium size baby bump. She and Randy talked on a daily basis. She was glad she had his friendship through this. He was coming into town tomorrow. They were finding out the sex of the baby. Nicole was at home when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

""Hey." Randy said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, excited."

"I'm excited to." "I still think it's a boy."

"I still think you're wrong." "It's a girl."

"We'll find out tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"After we find out what the baby is tomorrow, I was gonna paint the nursery." "If you don't have to go right away, I thought it could be something we can do together."

"Sure." "What colors have you picked?"

"Blue of it's a boy." "Light yellow if it's a girl."

"Sounds good."

"Well I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next day Nicole was in the waiting room of her doctor's office waiting for Randy. He came in and went over to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look great."

"Thanks." Before he could sit down the nurse came out and called Nicole to the back.

Nicole was hooked up to the machine.

"Congratulations you two." The doctor said. "You're going to be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

"Yes." Nicole said. "I told you Randy."

"Yeah you did." Randy said. "She'll be as beautiful as you."

Nicole and Randy went back to her house. They were painting the nursery. Nicole started to laugh.

"What?" Randy said. She went over to him and put his hand on her stomach over top of hers. "Aw, our girl's kicking." He said smiling.

"Yeah." She said smiling back. "Isn't it great."

They took a dinner break and ordered a pizza.

"Nicole, your maternity leave starts at the end of the week right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"You're third trimester doesn't start for another two months right?"

"Right."

"Come on the road with me." "It'll be fun."

"I don't know."

"Come on, what are you gonna do for the next two months?"

"Ok I'll come on the road with you." "Don't expect me to have sex with you though." She said jokingly.

"Awe, come on." They both started laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Nicole had been on the road with Randy for two weeks. She was having a good time. She and Randy hung out almost every night. Nicole was in her hotel room in Arizona getting ready for the day. She was in the bathroom. Randy was supposed to be bringing by some baby clothes so Nicole kept the front door cracked. She heard Randy knock and come in.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"I'm in the bathroom Randy." "I'll be out in one second."

"Wait till you see what I did." "I hope you recognize me."

"What are you talking ab- She said coming out of the bathroom. She stopped when she saw him. "Oh my god, you shaved your beard off."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Just wanted a change."

"Who knew there was a handsome face under that hair." She said jokingly.

"Says the woman who used to date me and is carrying our little girl."

"Yeah but I dated you because you were good in bed." She said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "I'm kidding."

"Just out of curiosity, what was the first thing that attracted you to me?"

"Your eyes." "What about you?"

"Your smile."

"What did you get for the baby?"

"This." He said taking it out of the bag. It was one of Randy's t-shirts as a onesie.

"Aw, how cute."

"I know it's a girl but she can still look like her daddy." "She'll have to wait till she's six months though."

"I love it."

Randy went down to the hotel gym. He was working out. AJ Styles came up beside him and started working out.

"Hey man." AJ said.

"Hey." He said conflicted.

"Something on your mind?"

"I don't know what to do."

"What's up?"

"Well you know Nicole."

"Yeah she's cool."

"We've been hanging out these last couple months and it's been great."

"And you want to get back together with her?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell her that."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I tell her I want to get back together she'll run away."

"Well she can't run very far." "She's carrying your baby."

"Yeah but she still won't get back together with me."

"How do you know?"

"I tried to get back together with her the night after we slept together, she said no."

Later that night after the show Randy was hanging out in Nicole's room. They were talking.

"My feet are killing me." She said.

"Up here." She put them up on the couch. He started to rub them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you think I look like a cow?"

"What?"

"I feel like a cow."

"You're not a cow." "You're so gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They ended up watching a movie and falling asleep. Randy woke up in the middle of the night. Nicole was snuggled up to him. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and started laying down taking Nicole with him. She woke up a little.

"It's ok Nicole, I've got you." He said. "Go back to sleep." He covered them both up kissed her forehead and shut his eyes. _"I love you."_ He thought.

* * *

 **Any story requests?**


	19. Chapter 19

They were in Missouri. Nicole was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Randy, hi." She said surprised. "Come on in." He went in. "What are you doing here?" "I thought you'd be at home."

"I had an autograph signing and I thought I'd come check on you two."

"We're fine?"

"Wanna come to my house and hang out after the house show tonight?" "I'll make dinner."

"A home cooked meal does sound pretty good." "Alright."

"Cool." "Do you want spaghetti?"

"Sure."

"Can I say hi to the baby?"

"Sure."

He knelt down by her stomach. "Hi." "How are you today?" "You and mommy are gonna come to daddy's house." "You're gonna get filled up on spaghetti and garlic bread." "You'll both have fully tummies." He kissed her stomach.

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Ok."

Nicole showed up at seven. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said. "Come on in." She went in.

"It's smells really good in here."

"It still has about twenty minutes."

"That's ok." "I'm in no hurry."

They were eating.

"I haven't been here in a long time." She said. "Other then the day I came to tell you I was pregnant." "I'm so sorry I ruined things with you and Mickie."

"You didn't ruin things." "If Mickie loved me she would've stuck by me." "Just like Mike would've stuck by you."

Nicole was getting ready to leave. Randy walked her to the door.

"Thank you so much for dinner." She said.

"You're welcome."

"It was delicious."

"Thanks." "Nicole."

"What?" He kissed her and looked at her waiting a response. "Don't do that again." "Goodnight."

"Wait." "Don't do this." "Don't run away." "I think we should get back together."

"No."

"Haven't these last couple months been good?"

"They have been good." "You know why they've been good, because we're not dating." "We'd just end up breaking up again, possibly hurting our child in the process." "I don't want to do that."

"I want to raise her together." "As a family."

"Have you forgotten that the reason we broke up in the first place was because we never saw each other?"

"If we love each other we can make it work."

"Love each other?"

"Yes." "I l-

"No." She said interrupting him. "I'm sorry." "I really am, but no." She left.


	20. Chapter 20

Nicole and Randy hadn't spoken to each other in a week. There few a few house shows in Chicago. Nicole was thinking about staying home and not going back on the road. She was sitting at home. She decided to call Jody.

"Hello?" Jody said.

"Hey it's me." Nicole said.

"Hi." "Having fun?"

"Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"Last week Randy told me he wants to get back together?"

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"We've tried and it doesn't work." "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Losing him again." "It hurt so bad the first time." "If we just stay friends that can't happen again." "I'm thinking about not going back on the road."

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I know."

"Do you want to get back together with him?"

"I have thought about it, even before he brought it up but I had no clue he was interested."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm so confused right now." "I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart." "Don't think with your head what's right, think with your heart what you want."

There was a knock at the door.

"Jody I've gotta call you back someone's at my door." Nicole said. They hung up.

She got up to answer the door. She was shocked to see Randy down on one knee holding open a ring box.

"Just be quiet and listen." He said. "I know things between us won't be perfect." "I know at times we're gonna wanna kill each other." "I also know they'll be great, loving times with our baby girl." "As in love with you as I am, being with someone else just doesn't make any sense." "I know that if I don't ask you to be my wife, I'll regret it forever." "Nicole Lisa Edwards, will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Randy." She said tearfully. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." "Marry me." "If we just put in the work we can be happy together." "I know it."

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?" He said happily.

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. "Come in here." He went in. They kissed. "I love you."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that again." "I love you too."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs to celebrate our engagement."

"Sounds good."

Afterward Randy was laying down by Nicole's stomach rubbing it.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married baby girl." He said. "Isn't it great?"

"Randy have thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Not really." "I guess we should get on it."

"I've been thinking about a name."

"What is it?"

"Khaila." "Khaila Marie."

"I like it."

Three weeks later Nicole and Randy were back on the road. As Nicole came through Randy's hotel room door she was talking on the phone.

"Thank you." She said. She hung up and sat down next to Randy on the couch. "Great news."

"What?"

"I got a job at "Liberty Clinic" in Missouri."

"You quit your job at the hospital in Chicago?"

"I was transferred." "I want to be closer to you." "I'll make less money working at a clinic but the work's more flexible." "The baby and I might occasionally get to go on the road with you."

"You didn't have to." "I know." "I wanted to for us." They kissed.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one, so if you have any story requests you haven't told me about do it now. For those of you who have sent me messages, I'm not ignoring you. I'm just keeping my options open.**


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole and Randy were in bed asleep. It was three o'clock in the morning. She'd moved in with him. She was a week overdue. Nicole woke up when she felt her water break.

"Randy wake up, it's time." She said.

"It's time." He said jumping up. He helped her out of bed and got the hospital bag they packed. "Ok let's go."

Four hours later Nicole was delivering.

"You're doing so good baby." Randy said.

"Nicole I know you're tired but just one more push." The doctor said. "Push now." She pushed as hard as she could and heard crying a few seconds later.

Nicole didn't wake up until early the next morning. She looked over and saw Randy sitting in a chair next to her bed holding Khaila.

"Morning." Randy said. He got up with Khaila in his arms and handed her to Nicole. The baby had a little bit of brown hair. She opened her eyes.

"She's beautiful Randy." Nicole said crying tears of joy. "She has your eyes." "I can't believe she's finally here."

"Me either." "I love you Nicole."

"I love you too Randy." They kissed.

Two months had passed. Nicole and Randy were back on the road with Khaila. There wedding was in two days. Nicole was in the hotel room. She heard Khaila start to cry and went in to get her.

"Hi my sweetie." She said picking her up. "Did you have a nice nap?" "We're gonna get you a lunch baba." "After you drink your baba daddy should be back."

Nicole fed Khaila and changed her diaper. Randy walked through the door.

"I'm back." He said. "Where's my Khaila?"

"Right here." Nicole said standing up and handing her to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"Hi Khaila." Randy said looking at her. "Did you miss daddy?" "Daddy missed you." "Did you have your lunch baba already?"

"Tell daddy, say yes I did."

"Well I think you, me and mommy should go to that park we saw driving in."

Later that night Randy was holding Nicole in bed.

"I can't believe I'll be Mrs. Orton in two days." Nicole said happily.

"I know." "You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"When I brought up marriage the first time we were dating, I was ready to do it then." "I was this close to taking to Vegas and marrying you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I knew you were the one then."

The day of the wedding everyone was at the church. Nicole took one last look at herself in the mirror and went out, keeping her eyes on Randy the whole time.

"Randy do take Nicole to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"Nicole do you take Randy for your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Missouri." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Nicole and Randy were slow dancing at the reception.

"So what now?" Randy said.

"Well now we need a little boy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "Randal Keith Orton Jr."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me to." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
